


s*mn*philia ch*nsoo

by Jinja14



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinja14/pseuds/Jinja14
Summary: edit of another work just meant for myself only





	s*mn*philia ch*nsoo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432155) by Sincelight. 



“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol. “Why would I lie about it?”

“I just… you’re so sexy, how can you be a virgin?”

“I just am, I don’t know,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Can we stop talking about this now?”

“No way,” Chanyeol smiles, loving how uncomfortable he's making his (relatively new) boyfriend. “So you’ve never had sex. What have you done?”

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo states.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow, “No way. There’s just no way.” He runs a hand through his hair and nearly laughs. “How old are you? Not even like a hand job? Nothing?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “I mean, I’ve kissed people before, but that’s really it.”

“I can’t believe it. You have to be lying.”

“I’m not,” Kyungsoo says, getting slightly annoyed with the interrogation, “now go to sleep.” He pulls the covers up over his shoulders and turns away from his boyfriend with a loud huff.

“Alright fine, ruin my fun. Goodnight, my innocent little boy.”

Kyungsoo was glad it was dark so Chanyeol couldn’t see the dark blush spread across his cheeks.

“Goodnight,” Kyungsoo mumbles into his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

Chanyeol’s eyes shoot open. It was still dark when he looked up at the ceiling. He could feel movement from beside him.

“Mmmm. Yeah, hnnnng.” Kyungsoo’s hand reaches out and grasps the cloth on Chanyeol’s shoulder, fingers digging in, tugging roughly on the fabric. He moans loud and breathy.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he realizes whats happening. He turns his head and can see that his boyfriend is fast asleep, moaning, tearing at his shirt, humping the mattress. His mouth falls open, letting out a silent gasp.

“Mmm, Chanyeol… ahhhh.”

Chanyeol’s breath hitches at the sound of his name spilling so filthily out of his boyfriend’s pretty mouth. He can feel himself harden in his plaid pajama pants, he gulps. 

“Oh my god,” he mouthes silently when Kyungsoo moans loudly again, digging his fingers in harder on his shoulder.

He thinks for a moment, wondering what he should do. Should he wake him? No, he was enjoying himself far too much. Then he gets the best idea he thinks he’s ever had.

Chanyeol slowly and carefully slides his pants down to his knees, followed by his underwear. He takes a deep breath before wrapping his hand around his length, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head from how dirty this all felt. He strokes himself slowly, still listening carefully to his boyfriend getting off in his sleep.

“Oooh, fuck. Mmmm, yeah.” 

This time Chanyeol’s eyes do roll back and he can’t take it anymore. “Fuck it,” he whispers as he pulls his bottoms completely off, getting up on his knees. He turns toward Kyungsoo and leans over him. From this angle he can see his boyfriend a little better. His face is pressed against his pillow, mouth slung open to allow filthy moans an escape. He watches him rub against the mattress for a moment longer before making his move.

“How can someone be this sexy while sleeping?” Chanyeol asks to himself. He brings his hands up and very slowly, as to not wake Kyungsoo up, slides his underwear down, past his knees, and off of him completely.

He stares at the beautifully curved ass, nearly drooling with want. He places his hand on one cheek, thumb resting along the curve connecting to a slim thigh. He squeezes it a bit before doing the same with his other hand and then pulls them apart to reveal a perfectly pink, little hole. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Chanyeol’s heart is pounding in unison with the throbbing of his cock. This was so wrong, so so wrong… but so so right. He was going to make his virgin boyfriend feel so good, better than any dream ever could.

Slowly, Chanyeol leans down, hands still holding Kyungsoo’s cheeks. He gives an experimental lick, right to the center of his hole, with incredible results. Kyungsoo moans loudly, arm flailing until finding purchase in the sheets beside him.

Chanyeol’s heart rate picks up, if possible, and he goes in for another lick, this time making slow circles. Kyungsoo’s back arches, pushing his ass closer to Chanyeol’s face. His tongue pushes just inside the tight muscle and Chanyeol moans, thinking how good it would feel around his cock.

He continues his motions, lick after lick, continuous moans spilling from Kyungsoo’s mouth. Chanyeol moves back slightly, looking at the glossy, spit-slicked hole, he’s unbelievably turned on right now. 

“Ch- Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s head shoots up, his eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s. He can’t think of anything to say to save the situation he’s found himself in.

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo can feel himself blushing, completely embarrassed at the way he’s woken up. “I think… I was having a dirty dream.” He brings his hand up to cover his face and sighs.

Chanyeol smirks, “You were, baby.” He massages his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh, fingers brushing against his ass cheek. “And it was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He pools the saliva in his mouth and lets it slowly drip down onto his boyfriend’s hole. “You were humping the mattress,” he brings his hand up and begins spreading his saliva in a circular motion with his fingertips. 

Kyungsoo’s thighs tremble at the new feeling, a soft sigh passes his lips.

Chanyeol presses a finger in and Kyungsoo moans, “You were moaning my name just like that. Moan my name for me again, baby.” He begins moving his finger in and out slowly, taunting Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol uses his free hand to reach into the drawer beside the bed. He pulls a bottle of lube out of the drawer and pops the cap open with his teeth. He pours some around his boyfriends hole and slips a second finger in.

“Come on baby, moan,” he says as he jerks his fingers inside, hitting Kyungsoo just right. 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo shouts breathily, hips raising up off the bed. 

“You can do better than that. I know you’re a little slut… I heard you when you were sleeping, filthy little slut. Come on, beg for it… beg for my cock.”

Kyungsoo’s chest is heaving. His senses are overloaded with new feelings and all he can do is writhe in pleasure and moan. He’d never been talked to like that by anyone, ever. Yet somehow, it felt right… and god was it a turn on. 

Chanyeol slides another finger in, moving them faster now that he’s sure it’s not painful anymore. He watches Kyungsoo carefully. He’s convulsing with every hit of his prostate, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

“Chan- Chanyeol, please.” 

“I can’t hear you,” Chanyeol mocks, “Pretty little sluts need to beg louder than that to get what they want.”

Kyungsoo moans at the degrading insults, loving every second of it. “Fuck,” he moans as he pushes back onto Chanyeol’s fingers. “Chanyeol, please… fuck me now. I need it, I need you. Please, Chanyeol.” The tears are falling from his eyes now, he was so needy, so desperate.

“Such a shameless slut,” Chanyeol pulls his fingers out now, wiping them on the sheet. “But, since you begged so nicely, I’ll give you what you want.” He grabs the lube again and wipes a fair amount onto his length, giving it a few pumps before pushing slowly inside of his boyfriend.

Chanyeol starts with short, slow thrusts, until Kyungsoo is on his knees nearly ready to scream from the anticipation. Chanyeol smirks at the way Kyungsoo whines and begs.

“Fuck me. Ahhh, faster… harder. Please.”

“I knew you really were a slut for my cock,” Chanyeol jokes before thrusting in roughly, sending Kyungsoo lurching forward on the bed. Both boys moan loudly, hearts beating sporadically.

Chanyeol soon sets a rather fast pace, making sure to purposely miss Kyungsoo’s sweet spot every so often to elongate the pleasure. He grabs Kyungsoo’s hips as he pulls out. Kyungsoo whines and Chanyeol chuckles. “You’re so needy, can’t even handle five seconds without me inside of you.”

He maneuvers Kyungsoo on the bed so that he is on his knees, back curved dramatically, with his chest and face pressed into the mattress. Chanyeol locks his fingers into Kyungsoo’s hair and pushes his face deeper into the pillow under him as he thrusts back in forcefully. They both moan lewdly, loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

“You like it this way?” Chanyeol asks between breaths. “You like being fucked into the mattress like the little slut you are?”

Kyungsoo’s answer is another moan, “Mmmm, Chanyeol. Fuck… so good.”

Chanyeol brings his hands up to Kyungsoo’s cheeks, spreading them once again, this time to watch the slide in and out of his hole, which was now red and stretched tightly around his length. The sight was almost too much for him.

“Ahh, Soo… I’m gonna come soon. You’re so fucking tight, it’s incredible.”

Kyungsoo’s legs begin to tremble, from pleasure and physical exertion. He wanted to come, he needed it. He reaches behind him and grabs Chanyeol’s hand, pulling it down toward his untouched cock.

“Please,” Kyungsoo whispers pathetically.

Chanyeol pulls his hand away and suddenly grabs both of Kyungsoo’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. He slides them up above his head, causing his body to fall flat against the mattress. Chanyeol grunts at the new angle and begins thrusting harder and faster.

Their moans grow in volume, the end close for both of them.

Chanyeol releases one of Kyungsoo’s wrists. Gripping his hair instead, Chanyeol turns Kyungsoo’s head to the side and presses his cheek hard into the pillow, his weight and rough thrusts pushing his boyfriend deeper and deeper into the mattress. 

The wood frame of the bed begins slamming into the wall behind it, Chanyeol’s grip in Kyungsoo’s hair stopping his head from sliding too far forward and hitting the bed. It’s loud and dirty and animalistic and Kyungsoo can’t take it any longer.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo screams as he comes violently onto the sheet beneath him, his body convulsing uncontrollably. 

Chanyeol keeps thrusting. He can feel Kyungsoo’s hole constrict around his cock, making it even more impossibly hot and tight. His grip in Kyungsoo’s hair and on his wrist tighten, knuckles turning white.

“Fuck… oh my god. Fuck.” Chanyeol’s abs tighten, he’s so close. He watches Kyungsoo thrash under him from overstimulation. “Soo… Soo,” Chanyeol breathes, “squeeze. Oh my god.”

Kyungsoo tries his best to turn his head and look at his boyfriend, “What?”

Chanyeol grunts and then gasps softly, “Fuck Soo, squeeze.”

Kyungsoo thinks for a second. “Oh!” he exclaims when he realizes what Chanyeol means. He clenches his tight muscle as much as he can.

“Aaah… mmmh, fuck fuck. Oh my- fuck, Soo,” Chanyeol’s breath is ragged and his thrusts become sporadic. He comes with a loud, deep moan, body trembling. He pulls out slowly and falls next to Kyungsoo.

They stare at the ceiling in silence for a moment. Chanyeol speaks first, “That was like… holy shit.”

Kyungsoo is panting when he answers, “I know.”

“You should have dirty dreams more often,” Chanyeol jokes.

Kyungsoo turns to face Chanyeol, “If it’s going to end like that, I’ll have one every night.”


End file.
